You Win (Because I'm Not Counting)
by bbochi
Summary: Basically Sanghyuk and Jaehwan having HOT time, but literally, because they're both burned by the fever. VIXX Hyuk x Ken. Fluff; Humor. Oneshot, 900 words.


**(another) Ken/Hyuk. Fluff; fail!humor. T. 860 words.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **..you win, because I'm not counting."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jyaniie** : meskipun kau tidur mendengkur

 **jyaniie** : dan selalu makan kentang yang dicelupkan ke es krim sundae

 **jyaniie** : dan lebih memilih nonton Walking Dead ketimbang Goblin

 **jyaniie** : aku tetap mencintaimu

 **sang-hulk** : HYUNG. TIDUR. SEKARANG.

 **jyaniie** : tidak bisa:(

 **jyaniie** : hidungku buntu. help:(

 **sang-hulk** : pejamkan mata saja

 **sang-hulk** : nanti lama2 juga tidur

 **sang-hulk** : apa yang kau lakukan, sakit dan mengirim pesan malam2

 **sang-hulk** : hanya untuk bilang kau cinta padaku

 **sang-hulk** : maksudku, AKU SUDAH TAHU

 **jyaniie** : aku terbangun dan merasa sangat lemas

 **jyaniie** : jd aku hanya duduk di kasurku

 **jyaniie** : memikirkan betapa dingin udara di luar dan betapa ada planet semasif Jupiter dan aku BISA saja tinggal disana tp tdk akan bertemu denganmu dan aku berpikir WOW

 **jyaniie** : aku sangat mencintai sanghyuk dan berharap dia disini

 **sang-hulk** : hyung ini bukan waktunya

 **sang-hulk** : menulis puisi malam2 oke

 **jyaniie** : lalu aku berpikir lagi

 **jyaniie** : mungkin akan menyenangkan jika aku punya segelas milo hangat

 **jyaniie** : jika aku tidak terlalu lemas utk mengangkat tangan

 **sang-hulk** : kau selalu curang seperti itu

 **sang-hulk** : bermain kode

 **jyaniie** : maaf:( anw itu tadi adalah pesan kalau2 aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi

 **jyaniie** : karena, kau tahu

 **jyaniie** : ingusku sudah terlalu beku dan kepalaku sakit kurang oksigen

 **jyaniie** : dan mgkn tidak ada yg tahu kalau aku sudah membusuk di kamar

 **sang-hulk** : !

 **sang-hulk** : HYUNG.

.

.

.

Sanghyuk mengangkat termometer digital berwarna putih dengan pangkal biru di tangannya–milik Hakyeon, karena ia SELALU punya alat canggih jika menyangkut kesehatan seperti itu. Lalu ia menunjukkannya pada Jaehwan yang masih bergelung di kasur. "Lihat, kan? Demammu turun satu derajat."

"Tapi tiga puluh tujuh derajat itu masih buruk, tidak, sih?" Sanghyuk bertanya, lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berdiri di dalam apartemen Jaehwan, setelah datang sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Pemuda itu mereset temometer dan memasukkannya ke ketiak sendiri, diatas hipotesis "kalau-kalau.." Jempol Jaehwan menyembul dari ujung selimut, terbungkus kaus kaki berwarna putih.

Jaehwan menarik ingusnya–yang percuma karena lubang hidungnya sudah beku. "Hey, mau nonton re-run One Piece? Untung aku merekamnya, soalnya aku ketiduran tadi siang." Suaranya sengau di telinga Sanghyuk walaupun Sanghyuk malu mengakui: suara Jaehwan seperti itu terdengar lebih seksi.

"Telingamu berdenging tidak, sih, Hyung." Sanghyuk menggumam, mengabaikan ajakan Jaehwan. Gumamannya dijawab dengan bersin.

"Kau harus tidur." Sanghyuk mengangkat duvet tebal di atas tubuh Jaehwan. Temperatur tubuhnya Sanghyuk sendiri sedikit hangat, tapi sepertinya masih normal. Ia yakin, walaupun begitu, sudah punya gejala flu. "Rasanya aku akan tertular. Kepalaku sakit dan hidungku berair."

"Oh, tidak!" Jaehwan mengerutkan kening. Khawatir. "Tidak, kita tidak bisa mati bersama karena itu akan jadi SANGAT romantis. Akan terlalu mirip Romeo Juliet."

"Hyung, sudah kubilang," Sanghyuk menarik selimut Jaehwan, minta berbagi karena tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. "Tidak ada yang akan mati. Ini hanya flu biasa. Sekarang selagi aku disini, habiskan Milo-mu, lalu aku akan mencuci gelasnya dan kembali pulang."

Tapi ia Lee Jaehwan: Jaehwan yang terlahir dengan tulisan 'bandel' di keningnya. "Dan membiarkanmu pingsan di jalan tengah malam? Tidak. apa kau mau menginap disini saja?"

Sanghyuk mengerutkan kening. Curiga. "Ini rencanamu mulai dari awal, iya, kan?"

Sayangnya, Jaehwan hanya bisa menjawab dengan sebuah bersin.

.

.

.

Ini seperti perang bersin.

 _Tapi, memang salahnya sih,_ Sanghyuk mengomel dalam hati. Jaehwan hanya menawarinya untuk menginap dan ia berakhir nonton beberapa episode One Piece. Sesi malam yang berakhir dengan ia mencium—MENCIUM Jaehwan yang sedang flu saat ia sudah hampir tertular seperti tidak ada tindakan yang lebih bodoh lagi. Sekarang ia tumbang di kasur Jaehwan dengan tenaga nol untuk kembali ke dorm kampusnya sendiri. Bibir Jaehwan masih menancap tajam di rahangnya.

"Setidaknya kau masih kuat untuk mengambil tisu," Jaehwan menggenggam tangannya saat ia menarik diri. Sebuah pujian, dan perintah diam-diam. "Aku tidak enak terus-terusan bersin di kausmu."

Sanghyuk bangkit dengan tenggorokan kering. "Aku bahkan tidak kuat ngomong," Ia melemparkan box tisu yang disambut Jaehwan dengan bahagia. "Dan kau cerewet mulai tadi malam. Maksudku BAGAIMANA dengan tenggorokan sesakit ini."

"Aku minta maaf," sebuah bersin—milik Jaehwan. "Tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu," sebuah bersin—milik Sanghyuk. "..sakit juga."

"Setidaknya kau tidak sendiri lagi." Sanghyuk ingin berkata _'..karena sekarang aku tahu rasanya sakit dan sendirian rasanya mengerikan'_ tapi pita suaranya menyerah dan ia hanya membelai-belai pelipis Jaehwan.

"Nanti, aku akan sembuh duluan," Jaehwan mendekap tangan Sanghyuk erat. Nafasnya dekat dan hangat, Sanghyuk bisa merasakannya di hidungnya. "Lalu akan aku buatkan teh madu, oke? Kau suka teh madu saat sedang demam."

Rasanya bulu mata mereka bersentuhan saat Sanghyuk setengah membuka kelopak matanya, hanya diam. Terlalu lemas untuk merespon.

 _Bahkan saat sakit, kok masih tampan, sih, Hyung._ Ia ingin mengatakannya. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum lemah dan tipis. Ia memikirkan rencananya hari ini, melewatkan seluruh kuliah karena sakit dan meringkuk di apartemen Jaehwan sampai seseorang: Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Wonshik atau Hongbin mengunjungi mereka berdua.

Sebuah bersin dahsyat keluar dari hidung Jaehwan.

Dahi mereka bertemu dan berbenturan keras. _Sakit_ , Sanghyuk mengeluh dalam diam. "Dengan ukuran hidungmu sebesar itu," suaranya sinis. "Harusnya aku tahu kau bisa mengeluarkan bersin sehebat Badai Katrina."

Wajah Jaehwan yang pucat bersinar sedikit, mengeluarkan tawa serak. "Tidak apa-apa, kau menyukainya."

Sanghyuk ingin protes: karena ia tidak menyukai bersin siapapun, karena virus dan bakteri menular, karena lendir pilek menjijikkan.

Tapi Jaehwan sudah mendengkur pelan dan rendah. Dengan badan yang masih terbungkus selimut dan panasnya masih lumayan tinggi, hangat bahkan didekat Sanghyuk yang juga sama-sama demam. Ia mendengus, lalu tersenyum dan segera menyusul tertidur.

 _Ya, menyukaimu._

 _._

 _._

 **-end-**

.

.

A/N: Selalu suka nulis humor tapi (again) this is a fail and a mess? Pendek lagi. Seenggaknya nulis lah yaaa lololol. Review are soooo welcomed! :)


End file.
